marvel_earth_199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
|comics = |games = |rides = Iron Man Experience (poster) |actor = Chris Evans |fullname = Steven Grant Rogers |alias = |species = Human |personality = Heroic, brave, courageous, selfless, humble, fearless, arrogant (at times), patriotic, assertive |appearance = Slender, muscular, fair skin, blue eyes, blond hair |occupation = Soldier (formerly) Captain Leader of the Avengers |alignment = Good |affiliations = Avengers US Army Howling Commandos Strategic Operations Command Center S.H.I.E.L.D. |goal = To protect the world |home = New York City |family = Sarah Rogers (mother) Joseph Rogers (father) Alternate Timeline: Peggy Carter (wife) Amanda Carter (mother-in-law) Harrison Carter (father-in-law) Michael Carter † (brother-in-law) |friends = |enemies = Johann "Red Skull" Schmidt, HYDRA, Arnim Zola, Whiplash, Loki Laufeyson (formerly), Baron Strucker, Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow, Winter Soldier (formerly), Chitauri, Ultron, Quicksilver (formerly), Scarlet Witch (formerly), Iron Man (briefly), Black Widow (briefly), Iron Patriot (briefly), Baron Zemo, Thanos |likes = Peggy Carter, freedom, peace, justice, protecting his friends, his friends, Betty Ros, Sharon Carter |dislikes = Red Skull, war, not being taken seriously, villains, evil, oppression, Thanos |powers = Various powers through the Super Soldier Serum |weapons = Vibranium-alloy shield |fate = Survives Thanos' snap but at the cost of loved ones. |quote = "Every bond is a bullet in the gun of your best man." "I understood that reference!" "Language!" |shorts = Agent Carter (archive footage) }} Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is one of the two main protagonists in the first three Phases of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. After being injected with super soldier serum, Steve began using the alias Captain America during World War II. Background Steve Rogers was born to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. However, his father was killed in action during World War Two, leaving Steve to be raised by his mother. Being picked at by bullies who wanted his lunch moneys, Bucky Barnes saved him and became his best friend ever since. After his mother's death, Steve lived alone in his family apartment. He tried multiple times to get into the army but could never pass the test due to his health issues. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' ''Marvel's The Avengers'' ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' ''Ant-Man'' After finally finding Bucky after several months, they finally captured the former Winter Soldier. Because of the "Accords", Rogers tells Sam Wilson that they cannot contact Stark. Defeated, Wilson says he knows a guy who can help them. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Personality Physical Appearance Steve Rogers was a man about six foot one, with short blond hair and blue-green eyes. Before the super soldier serum, Steve was rather short and wimpy and had multiple health issues. Over the two years of exile, Rogers also grew a beard but appears to have shaven it off at the beginning of Avengers: Endgame. His eyes sometimes switch between colors of blue and green. In the light, they are clearly blue-green Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Physiology: 'After being injected with the Super Soldier Serum. *'Superhuman Strength: *'Superhuman Speed:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Agility:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' *'Superhuman Intelligence:' *'Superhuman Mental Process:' *'Superhuman Senses:' *'Superhuman Longevity:' *'Superhuman Immunity:' Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Hand-to-hand fight is the application of rough physical force with use of special receptions of fight, shock equipment. *'Master Shield Fighter:' *'Master Tactician:' *'Advanced Military Operator:' *'Master Acrobat:' *'Indomitable Will:' *'Professional Sketch Artist:' *'Expert Marksman:' *'Weapons Proficiency:' *'Multilingual:' *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' *'Stealth:' *'''Artist: '''Steve was also an artist before the second World War began. Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron characters Category:Captain America: Civil War characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Male characters‏‎ Category:Members of the Avengers‏‎